A lifetime together
by crapycrap
Summary: Haruka & Michiru, One of the most important days


This Fanfic it's to god to be just in one place, so please if you have an inconvenience let me know.

If you know what I'm saying, then I'm talking to you.

Disclaimer: sailor Moon it's not mine

Now with the show

"You're nervous," Setsuna stated as Haruka finished getting ready for the

night.

"Am not," Haruka lied. Of course she was nervous. Tonight was going to

be one of the most important of her life. And not only that, it was her

and Michiru's one year anniversary. She couldn't help but be nervous.

But she wasn't about to admit it to anyone.

"Just relax, she'll say yes. You two are soul mates and she loves you so

much," Setsuna reassured her.

"I love her too. I just hope I can make her as happy as she deserves to

be." Haruka said as she finished her hair and looked over her outfit in

the mirror. She was wearing a pair of loose fitting khakis and a white

shirt that buttoned up all the way. She picked out her favorite tie and

put it on and looked over herself one last time. "You think Michiru is

ready?"

"Yeah, she's been downstairs waiting for like five minutes. Now go on

and enjoy your night together." Setsuna shooed Haruka out of her room.

"Thanks for everything. Especially for watching Hotaru tonight." Haruka

said as she walked down the stairs. When she reached the living room

she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Michiru sitting on the

couch. "Wow" was all that could come to her mind as she drank in the

sight of her lover.

"Look at you, you look so..so stunning," Michiru complimented Haruka as

she fumbled for words. Stunning hadn't been quite the word she was

going for but it was all she could think of so she repeated it aloud as

she closed the distance between her and her lover. When she was close

to Haruka she kissed her very gently on the lips and rested her head on

Haruka's shoulder as Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru. In the

tight embrace Michiru noticed that Haruka's arms were trembling

slightly and she looked up into her eyes.

"Your trembling." Michiru said as she continued to embrace Haruka.

"I guess I'm more nervous than I thought." Haruka said laughing

slightly.

"Of what?"

"Just that tonight won't be as perfect as I hope it will."

"Oh of course it will be. We're together aren't we? What could possibly

go wrong?" Michiru started laughing as Haruka started listing all the

times when their dates had been interrupted by scout business. Michiru

reached for one of Haruka's hands and entwined their fingers. "Come on,

let's go eat. I'm starving." Michiru led the two out the door and they

were on their way to dinner.

oooooooooooooooooo

The two shortly arrived at the restaurant where they had went to on

their first date exactly one year ago. They were enjoying a romantic

candle lit dinner and no words were being exchanged as the two looked

lovingly into each others eyes."I love you." The words unconsciously

slipped from Haruka's mouth. She looked surprised that she had said it

and very nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Michiru asked confused as she noted the look on

Haruka's face. "It's weird she seems to be scared to say words she's

said to me a million times before" Michiru thought.

"I love you Michiru and I have to ask you something." Haruka stood from

her chair and kneeled before Michiru. Michiru knew what she was going

to ask and could hardly breath. She could only smile at Haruka and run

her hands through Haruka's hair encouraging her to continue.

"Michiru, from the moment I first saw you I knew that we belonged

together. I felt a connection with you that I have never felt with

anyone in all my life and will never feel with anyone else. I was so

empty before we met. But you came along and showed me what love is and

I will love you for the rest of my life. You are the half that makes me

whole and I can't bear the thought of having to live one day on this

earth without you. I love you so much and I want to know that you will

always love me. Please, say you'll spend the rest of your life with

me." Haruka stopped for a minute pulling out the small box that was in

her pocket and opening it so Michiru could see inside.

Inside was a heart-shaped diamond connected to a gold band. "Please,

say you'll marry me," Haruka asked as she noticed the tears in

Michiru's eyes for the first time.

"Yes, yes of course I will." Michiru smiled as Haruka slipped the ring

onto her finger. "I love you so much."

"Really?" Haruka asked wanting to be assured that this was not a dream.

Tears began to flow from her own eyes as she realized it was no dream

at all, but that her biggest wish was being fulfilled.

"Yes," Michiru repeated as the two stood up and embraced one another.

"Don't cry." Michiru said as she wiped the tears from Haruka's face.

Haruka started to say something but was silenced by a pair of very soft

lips on her own.

The kiss however was a short one as they realized everyone in the room

was looking at them. They both giggled as they both thought about what

it would be like if the other patrons knew that Haruka was a girl. If

they would still be giving them such admirable looks.

"Come on let's go home and celebrate." Michiru said looking at Haruka

seductively. The look wasn't lost on Haruka as she nodded her head

putting her arm around Michiru's waist and led them out the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

As the couple entered their house they were greeted by a very excited

Hotaru. "Did you ask her yet Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked as she ran into

Haruka's arms.

"You knew about this?" Michiru asked as Hotaru hugged her. Hotaru just

looked at her with a look of total pride and shook her head.

"She even helped me pick out the ring." Haruka added.

"And it looks beautiful on you Michiru-mama." Hotaru said while

examining Michiru's hand.

"It sure does." Haruka said as she kissed Michiru passionately causing

Michiru to moan slightly. Hotaru recognized the sound from the night

when she accidentally walked in on the two making love. The next day

she asked what they were doing and Michiru kindly explained that "it

was something adults do when they are in love." She wasn't exactly

sure what Michiru was talking about but she knew it was something they

did alone so she decided to go to bed.

"I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight." Hotaru said as she started

towards her room.

"I'm going to go tuck her in." Michiru told Haruka. Haruka gave her a

quick kiss and said she was going to take a quick shower. The two went

their separate ways reluctantly and Michiru reached Hotaru's room in no

time. Hotaru was already in her bed waiting for someone to come say

goodnight as they always did. "Did you have a good night mama?" Hotaru

asked through sleepy eyes.

"Yes, it was very fun. I'll tell you all about it in the morning."

Michiru said pulling the blankets up over Hotaru.

"Will you sing me a song?" Hotaru yawned and closed her eyes as Michiru

turned off the lights. The only light in the room was coming from the

hallway but it was still enough for them to see each other. Michiru

began to sing Hotaru one of her favorite lullabies and the girl was

asleep by the time she finished. Michiru stood up and placed a kiss on

Hotaru's forehead. "Sleep well." she whispered as she left the room.

By the time Michiru got to her and Haruka's room Haruka had just

stepped out of the shower and was in the bedroom wearing nothing but a

towel. Michiru entered the room closing the door behind her watching

her lover pick out what she was going to wear to bed. Finally Haruka

had made her decision and dropped her towel and began to put on a

pair of silk boxers.

"Don't" Michiru stated as she walked over to Haruka's naked form.

Michiru began to kiss Haruka hard not wasting anytime in letting her

desire be shown. The kisses became softer soon and the two locked into

a tight embrace as Haruka began to trail kisses down Michiru's neck.

Haruka made short work of removing her lovers clothing as they were

shortly lying in a pile on the floor. "Make love to me 'Ruka," Michiru

said softly to her lover.

"Anything for you," came the tender reply as Haruka whispered it in

Michiru's ear. Haruka guided Michiru to the bed and laid her down as

she continued to kiss her lover. The two continued to make love for

what seemed like an eternity. Finally once Michiru and Haruka had worn

themselves out times they laid there in each other's embrace and fell

into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning came and Haruka woke up to find Michiru's naked form

lying next to her, Michiru's head resting on her chest. Haruka idly ran

her fingers up and down Michiru's back causing her to wake up. "So last

night wasn't a dream after all." Haruka said kissing her love.

"No, but you made all of my dreams come true last night. I love you."

Michiru said tightening her hold on Haruka.

"And you made mine come true. Now I know we'll always be

together. Nothing can ever take away our love." Haruka smiled wondering

where all of this sentiment came from. But she didn't mind as long as

only Michiru knew what a softy she really was.

"For all eternity. Together." they said in unison as they stayed in each

other's embrace for the rest of the morning.


End file.
